Many different types of waterproof connectors are known in the art. A desirable feature in such connectors is to assure that no metallic contacts in the socket portion are exposed when the plug portion is disconnected. Towards this end, devices have been proposed including a slidable element which can be caused to eclipse the slot openings for receiving the normal plug prongs after the plug has been disconnected. Other devices include a socket body made of extremely resilient material having openings which must be wedged apart by the plug blades when effecting an electrical connection. When the plug is removed, the walls of the slots collapse back together again which thereby protects the inner connectors from the environment. The integrity of a socket body of this type, however, becomes impaired after extended use, the slot openings tending to become worn so that they do not always close down completely when the plug blades are removed.
Still other types of waterproof connectors comprised of a plug and socket assembly constitute completely molded members. One problem with these later type of devices is the fact that should a wire break internally of the molded structures, the entire assembly is rendered useless.
In any type of plug and socket assembly, it is desirable to provide some means of wiping the plug blades when they are inserted prior to electrical contact with the socket body wires in order to free them from any water or moisture.